


Please Remember, This Is Valentines Day

by marilyn4ever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Dating, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Misunderstandings, Romance, Season 3 Era, Valentine's Day Fluff, game show, mentions of Isabella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn4ever/pseuds/marilyn4ever
Summary: With Mayor Cobblepot's approval rating plummeting, and Valentines day quickly approaching. Oswald's trusty Chief of Staff comes up with an idea, of the most outlandish proportions. A dating game show.While finding Oswald a date for a romantic Valentines day dinner. Edward Nygma accidentally stumbles across a realisation, when due to unforeseen circumstances he becomes one of the participants.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Please Remember, This Is Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know that it's a week late. But I'm not going to keep it until next year. If I don't post it now I probably never will, so I hope you all enjoy this Valentines day one shot.

The spotlights in the studio were making Oswald feel decidedly uncomfortable. Being sat under their harsh glare, while forced to wait impatiently, only minutes away from the broadcast finally going live. 

Oswald had to wonder once more, why he had agreed to degrade himself in such a fashion by participating in this ridiculous charade. Because, to put it simply, it had been Edward's idea of course. 

A way to show his adoring public that their Mayor had a human side. Something that would encourage them to overlook his more dubious reputation as a former kingpin. No one else would have had the power to convince him to do this. 

The fact that he still ran Gotham as said Kingpin, had started to rumble among the press. The tabloids, more than happily printing the Mayor's former, and much more recent, connections to organised crime. 

His approval ratings once the headlines had hit, had unsurprisingly taken a considerable nose dive. Making his reelection look unlikely. The general public would most likely be more than happy to replace him with the former Mayor, that baffoon, Aubrey James.

Well it was only to be expected with Mayor Cobblepot, synonymous with the most feared moniker of The Penguin, splashed repeatedly across the headlines. 

So, to help bolster his standing, to reaffirm the love of the common people, Edward had helpfully suggested this... absurdity. 

'A Dating Game Show', to coincide with Valentines day of all days. Because Oswald's love life apparently couldn't get any worse. 

The winner would be hand picked by Oswald himself naturally, it was already a forgone conclusion who he would be spending a romantic dinner with. Not like he was actually going to leave things to chance. Unfortunately, that person wouldn't be the same one that he had fallen hopelessly in love with. 

Then the Mayor and the lucky winner would both dine together in one of the city's most exclusive restaurants. Photo opportunities for the rabid press pack, would ensure front page fodder for the morning edition. With the couple travelling together, directly after this farce of a show. 

Ordinarily he could care less what the public's preseptions of him were. But with his ratings through the floor, if he wanted to stand any chance of reelection he needed to do something drastic to make the people love him again. 

He had only begrudgingly agreed to Ed's idea, because it would allow him to spend more time with his Chief of Staff. Something that had been distinctly lacking of late, due to Edward's ridiculous infatuation with that _librarian_. 

Ed had insisted that he would take care of everything, it meant more work for him, longer days with less free time to spend with _her_. Ed insisted that it was fine and Oswald would have final say on the contestants and eventual winner. 

Oswald had originally suggested retribution of a more violent and bloody nature, sending a message to the press, that from now on only favourable articles would be permitted. 

Edward, after a brief pause, had given his most blinding grin. The very one that lit up his whole face, and made Oswald feel lightheaded, especially when it was directed at him. Giving Oswald the impression that the dating show idea was already forgotten. 

Oswald had assumed that Edward would readily agree, it had, after all been some considerable time since they had spent a productive evening together, revealing in bloodshed and retribution. He could already anticipate the smell of copper and cordite in the air just thinking about it. 

But alas, Ed had quickly curtailed that idea, proposing that such actions, as fun as they would be, should be a last resort. That Oswald should avoid anything of the sort, at least until the dust had settled and this latest scandal had been forgotten. 

Coming up instead with this ludicrous idea. It did have an upside, at least as far as Oswald was concerned. 

It forced Edward to spend more time with him and substantially less with that... _jezebel_.

Honestly, it had seemed like a, not altogether unpleasant idea at the time. Selecting candidates together over dinner, and talking well into the night, Edward no longer running off at the first chance to see her. 

Just the two of them, it had almost been like old times, before Ed had fallen for that woman. 

Until Valentines day had come somewhat sooner than Oswald had anticipated, and there had been a small hitch in Edward's planning. 

Their winner had not arrived at the studio, and despite a thorough search, he was nowhere to be found.

"Oswald, it will be fine, trust me. I will fix this". Edward had blurted at him, before dashing away. 

Leaving Oswald to claw his fingers into the arm of the chair in annoyance. He had only promised Ed to try not to kill or maim anyone, well away from any cameras and certainly not live on air anyway.

"Ready Mr Mayor?, live in 5... 4... ".

The assistant asked, continuing to count down on her fingers, as she backed away from him getting clear of the shot. 

Oswald had no other choice as he was now live on air, he took a long breath and pasted a smile onto his face.

Let the show begin. 

~ ~ ~

The three contestants that were finally settled on, were all for maximum impact with the general public, all three were from wealthy families, hungry for a chance to be seen with the Mayor. 

Most importantly, the would be winner, one Morice Shuttington was heir to the largest brewery empire in Gotham. Well known for his charity work, and well liked by both the press and public. 

Brokering a deal with Oswald would allow Morice to expand, and seeing as the man was head of the gaming commission, he was in the perfect position to agree to Oswald's casino. 

He was also quite an attractive man, and beside his charity work he had an interest in the fine arts, not the usual Gotham playboy or philanderer. It was a win all around, mixing business with pleasure, Oswald could certainly think of worse company with which to spend a quiet dinner. If Morice had decided to show up that is. 

Edward had drawn up the paperwork for the proposal, and it would have been signed over their romantic dinner. 

He just didn't fancy having to spend an hour or more of his life, wasting it with contestants one or two. Both picked purely for their obscene amounts of wealth, and lack of anything that passed as resembling good taste. 

Sycophantic cretins came in handy for this little publicity stunt, but he drew the line at anything more. Spending anymore time with them than necessary, would result in bloodshed, more than likely on camera. 

Only half paying attention to the questions and answers, as Ed had so helpfully coached him on all of the responses, Oswald almost missed the arrival of contestant number three. 

The host announced the arrival scant seconds later, after a minor kerfuffle, and Oswald couldn't help giving a small gasp of shocked surprise. 

"Let's welcome contestant number three. A man who surely knows how to keep our elustrus Mayor happy. None other than Mayor Cobblepot's very own Chief of Staff, Mr Edward Nygma".

Oswald wished dearly that he could see the other side of the stage, which had been blocked off with a large panel by the producers. Obviously with the intention to raise excitement when the winner was finally revealed. 

Edward Nygma was actually doing this. Oswald relaxed back against his seat. It looked like he would get to have his romantic dinner with the one man he actually wanted to spend it with. 

Then his smile froze on his face, as the implications of Ed's action hit home. The dawning realisation that this would be all over the papers tomorrow morning. 

A scandal of impropriety between the Mayor and his Chief of Staff. There had already been hushed whispers at city hall, Oswald had chosen to ignore them at the time.

While Edward was romantically involved with that _librarian_ , he point blank refused to think her name, the whispers had died down. 

But now with Edward answering Morice's questions, which were all romantic in nature. Then their rather public romantic dinner, it would be impossible for anyone to be fooled into thinking that they just had a working relationship. 

As Oswald tried hard not to panic, his breathing rate increased as his knuckles turned white. His grip on the chair causing it to creak alarmingly. Already seeing his time as Mayor slipping away from him, Edward was just being asked the first question.

"Edward, why would our most esteemed Mayor be your perfect date for Valentines day? ".

Oswald held his breath, waiting for the answer that Edward himself had written for Morice. 

After several agonising minutes, where Oswald assumed that Ed had forgotten, something that he said never happened to him, Ed began speaking. 

"Well, hmm, Oswald... I mean... Mayor Cobblepot, is at heart a kind and extremely generous man, smart, witty and obviously attractive, he's arguably the best company that anyone could hope to spend time with, especially on such a day as today".

Edward coughed, self-conscious. Oswald could feel his face heating, it was probably just the effects from the studio lights. He was used to Ed singing his praises, just not on such a wide scale as this. That was also not the same answer that Edward had crafted for Morice. 

"Oh my, Edward, your answer sounds like you already have a romantic interest in our charming Mayor. So, moving on to our next question. Do you believe in love at first sight?".

Edward didn't even so much as pause this time, before answering the question with a sure voice. 

"Yes, actually I do. When you see that person for the first time, the first thing you feel is a... sexual attraction...".

Ed coughed again, his voice wavered and then for the first time in a while, at least since Oswald had brokered his release from Arkham. Ed started to ramble nervously, reminding Oswald of how Ed had been back in the apartment on Grundy. 

"The brain you see quickly releases hormones and chemicals, dopamine, oxytocin, and adrenaline into your bloodstream, which make you feel extremely happy and excited. So love at first sight is a scientific fact".

"Well, uhm... okay, that's quite an interesting fact. Moving on, what do you look for in a romantic partner?, are there any special qualities that stand out, letting you know that they're the one?".

Oswald wasn't completely sure what was going on with Ed, he was deviating from his own script. Rather than repeat what he surely had memorised, Edward's answers sounded as if he was genuinely putting thought behind them, carefully encapsulating his feelings for her into words..

Oswald forced himself not to cringe on camera, at the description of how Edward must have felt when he first saw _her_. Ed's declaration of 'I think I'm in love', had haunted him endlessly since its utterance. 

To hear from Edward's own lips, his thoughts and feelings regarding that _hussy_ , was truly a painful thing to have to endure. If he had only told Ed of his feelings sooner, chosen courage, only for it to fail him. Then his one true love would not be regaling all of Gotham with such a sickening display. 

"For me personally, I think the special qualities that I look for are someone who can understand me as a person, both the good and the bad". Edward paused to take a breath, clearly trying to decide the best way to put his thoughts into words. 

"Someone who will let me take care of them... spoil them. A person, who I can completely be myself around... ". Ed's speech had slowed, he sounded hesitant by his own train of thought, as if he was uncomfortable with what he was saying. 

"A person who I know won't judge me, hmm. A friend who... a friend who... saw me as no one else ever did...".

Ed stopped talking abruptly. The studio was silent enough that Oswald could hear himself grinding his teeth in fury. That _harpy_ , that _harridan_ , that _shrew_ , that, that... _utter bitch_.

She had fooled Ed into believing that all of Oswald's feelings for him were hers. Twisting them to make Ed fall in love with her. Oswald was too blinded by his rage, that he completely missed the implications of Edward's words. 

He barely heard the host of this fiasco, as he checked on Edward due to his now prolonged silence. 

"Mr Nygma, are you alright?".

"Right as rain, ask me the final question".

Oswald had had enough. He sat fuming, his fingers drumming restlessly, when they weren't clenching the chair arms. Picturing all the ways that he was going to kill the woman, who had wormed her way into Edward's heart. He didn't hear the question being asked, not that it mattered as he knew what it was anyway. 

Oswald had thought that the final question was not romantic enough. In fact it was contrived. Where do you see yourself in 10 years from now?. 

Like anybody would care enough to learn that the rich wanted more money, a bigger penthouse apartment, or a top of the range automobile. Ed hadn't even bothered to give the contestants an answer for the question, neither of them caring enormously in what any of their respective answers were likely to be. 

Oswald couldn't help but smile as the compactor, squished that blonde Kringle clone into mush inside his mind. Cutting through his imaginings was Edward's voice, as he began to give his own words on the subject. 

"I hope that I will be better, smarter than I am now, equal to the man that I... love and want to spend my life with, at his side. I... I think that I... may have miscalculated in my previous assumptions. That... I overlooked what was obvious... I... Oswald".

Oswald looked towards the divide as Ed walked around it, quickly coming to kneel before him, bringing them both eye level with each other. 

"I didn't know that you felt the same way as me, I had hoped that you did, but every time I thought you were trying to tell me you.. just... didn't". 

Ed's voice wavered, the emotion making his words come out in an almost sob. As if he was going to breakdown into tears at any moment. After a shuddering inhale, Ed continued talking, taking hold of Oswald's hand as he did so. 

"Spending this time with you, organising this, it made me realise that I had to take this risk. Oswald, I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but I don't believe that I am... I love you".

Ed moved in slowly and claimed his lips, live on air. The kiss was soft, chased, the slightest pressure, before Ed drew away from him. The host was babbling away for the cameras, but all Oswald could concentrate on was the tingling from his lips, and the fact that Edward loved him. 

"I feel the same, I wasn't going to mention it, not when you... with her".

"Oswald, I broke up with Isabella months ago, when I realised that you were in love with me. You really are, aren't you?. Why didn't you tell me, why didn't you just say it?".

"Maybe this would be better discussed over dinner". 

Oswald's heart was in his throat, this couldn't be real. Maybe he had passed out from heat stroke, from sitting under all the studio lights for so long. Or maybe it was simply some fevered hallucination, bought on by the pressures and stress of office. 

But, as Edward led him by the hand to the waiting car, the chill of the night air helped to ground him. This was really happening, he was about to have a romantic dinner with his one true love. Edward wanted him back. 

As Oswald slipped into the back seat of the car, he noticed his proposal for the casino, it had already been signed and notarized. 

"Ed, what did you do with Morice?".

Edward looked at him startled, before a soft smile had the corners of his mouth lift in amusement. 

"He's fine, I planned for this, I had him sign earlier. I was always going to be the last contestant. Oswald, everything has been taken care of, even the press. We will be Gotham's newest 'It' couple, who doesn't love a love story".

Ed sounded much more self confident, his earlier nervousness on air was completely gone. Oswald couldn't help wondering why Edward had sounded so unsure answering the questions. As the pair held hands, their fingers entwined, he just had to ask.

"Oh, I wasn't sure that I was doing the right thing, putting you on the spot, live on air. You are the most unpredictable man I know, my greatest puzzle. One that I'm not sure should be solved, even by me".

"Edward Nygma, I will take that as a compliment, especially coming from you. So... everything you said, was about me, not...".

Oswald let the sentence hang, studying Edward's face.

"All of it, I fell in love with you, the first moment I saw you. Oswald you made quite the entrance at the GCPD. I never thought that you would ever love me, could love me". 

Edward started fiddling with Oswald's fingers as a distraction, breaking eye contact, his next sentence barely above a whisper. Oswald could hear the strain in his voice, and knew that Ed was upset with himself.

"I'm so sorry for what I must have put you through with Isabella".

Oswald leant forward to shut Ed up with a kiss, tilting Edward's face up to meet his own. That was the last time that he wanted to hear her name from those lips. 

They were still in an amorous clinch, Edward having gravitated closer, practically sitting in Oswald's lap in a scandalous embrace, when the car came to a stop.

Neither of them wanted to be the first to split apart, but the pair needed to put on a show for Oswald's soon to be adoring public. 

"Mr Mayor, would you do me the honour of being my Valentine?".

Ed held out his hand, after straightening his glasses and pushing them back into place. Bathing Oswald in the brilliance of his smile. 

"The honour is all mine, Mr Nygma. Shall we?. Oh, and Ed, if the morning papers aren't favourable to Gotham's latest couple, I believe that we already know how to deal with it".

If it was at all possible, Edward's smile got wider. Retribution might well be back on the cards after all. 

"Roger dodger, Oswald. I'm sure that won't be a problem, but tomorrow is still hours away, and we have a romantic dinner to attend".

Edward helped him out of the car to the flash of the paparazzi's cameras. Stopping to pose for several pictures, Edward lightly brushed a kiss to Oswald's cheek. Whispering softly in his ear. 

"That's the front page of tomorrow's papers Mr Mayor. Now shall we have our dinner my love".

Oswald fluttered his lashes in pleasure and pride, as Edward Nygma, Chief of Staff, and love of his life, led him towards the entrance of the restaurant. And the start of their lives together, as Gotham's new power couple. 


End file.
